Gone
by SakuraTaylor
Summary: This is sort of a prequel to Girlfriend, to something like that.It's about Touya thinking about Kaho after she broke up with him. This is sort of angsty. R&R please everybody!


Gone

Gone

By SakuraTaylor

Ohayo gozaimasu (or konnichiwa, or konbanwa), minna-chan! People like my story! You don't know how happy that makes me! This is like a prequel to 'Girlfriend' sort of like Touya pining away from Kaho, before he realizes that he loves Yukito. You know, I might make like a little series of songfics. That's a good idea. I actually might. When I have time. So I'll probably do it later after I write the first chapter, for 'What A Weird Crossover!'. I actually don't know how the hell that came into my head.(The story aforementioned). I totally messed up Ranma to do my bidding. ::Shakes head:: ::Grins widely:: The bad part is I enjoy it! I'm turning into a full-fledged writer, including the craziness. ::Laughs:: I put the CD player on my computer to only play 'Gone'. ::Does a little happy dance::

*………* - thoughts

"………" - talking (duh!)

……… - flashbacks

**__**

Bold Italics - The song

__

Italics – Flashbacks

****

Bold – Emphasizing words

______________________________________________________

I'm not that smart to make something like CCS. ::To guy with black suit:: There! I said it. Leave me alone!

** __**

There's a thousand words that I could say to make you come Home, yeah

Seems so long ago you walked away and left me alone

And I remember what you said to me, you were acting so strange

And maybe I was too blind too see you needed a change

Touya sat in his room. (AN: Very nice starting sentence, huh? He just sat there in his room, sitting. I know! I'm a freak! Just like my friends at SenshiDiaries.Com! YAY! **Meyai: You're freaking me out, Sakura. **Me: I'm….wait this was supposed to be a sad fic, right? I'm an idiot. **Meyai: I'm glad you finally realized that. **Me: ::bops Meyai:: Leave me alone.) He was thinking about what Kaho said. 

__

"I'm sorry, Touya. I'm just not the one for you.

****

Was it something I said to make you turn away

To make you walk out and leave me cold

If I could just find a way to make it so that you were

Right here, right now

Touya was wondering what he did that Kaho didn't like, or maybe…maybe Kaho was right. Maybe she left so he could realize who he really….*Not possible.*, Touya thought, ***I don't and never will love anyone other than Kaho.***(AN: Meyai and me: Whatever Touya. Keep repeating that in your mind.)

_Believe me Touya. You will find you're true soulmate, your perfect match. It's just not me._

****

I've been sitting here

Can't get you off my mind

I'm tryin' my best to be a man and be strong

I drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face

But the truth remains you're

Gone

Touya thought * She's going to come back. Yeah that's it. She's going to come back.* But deep in his heart, he knew that was a lie. And that's why he had such a pain deep in his chest.

**__**

Now I don't wanna make excuses, baby

Won't change the fact that you're gone

But if there's something I could do, won't you please let me know

The time is passing so slowly now, guess that's my life without You

And maybe I could change my everyday, but baby I don't want to

So I'll just hang around and find some things to do

To take my mind off missing you

And I know in my heart, you can't say that you don't love me too

Please say you do, yeah

I'm sorry *Yeah, she's sorry. 'I'm sorry' can't make up for such a deep and hurting pain. 'I'm sorry' What a crock!* 

**__**

I've been sitting here

Can't get you off my mind

I'm trying my best to be a man and be strong

I drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face

But the truth remains, you're

Gone

What will I do if I can't be with you

Tell me where will I turn to, baby who will I be

Now that we are apart, am I still in your heart?

Baby why can't you see that I need you here with me

All of a sudden Touya felt drained. * I better go to bed. Get my mind off this.* He laid down, but couldn't stop thinking of her.

**__**

I've been sitting here

Can't get you off my mind

I'm trying my best to be a man and be strong

I drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face

But the truth remains

I've been sitting here

Can't get you off my mind

I'm trying my best to be a man and be strong

I drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face

But the truth remains, you're

Gone

(You're) Gone

(You're)Gone

(Baby girl, you're) Gone

But the truth remains you're

…………….

**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**

Okay I'm done! Second one-shot masterpiece is done! This song can never annoy me now! HAHA! (Just wait till they get a new album or something. I'll be sick and tired of this song, cause of hearing it too many times on the radio. @.@ In fact I'm getting tired of 'Dirty Pop'. How many times can you hear 'Dirty Pop' on the damn radio and not get tired of it. ::Crazy N*Sync fans:: NOO! A REAL N*Sync FAN MUST LOVE ALL OF THE SONGS!:: Me: Tell that to my friend. (Talk back to her and she'll bit**slap you.? I better go before she finds me, and before the AN's get longer than the actual piece. BYE! *Smooches* See ya!

Sakura


End file.
